Nace un muerto
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Universo Alterno. La llegada de una nueva vida siempre es causa de alegría, ésto con cambiará cuando el padre de pormedio sea Naraku. Sin embargo, puede haber ser más cruel que éste? Kikyo se lo hará saber.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes de InuYasha son pertenencia de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos colaboradores en la versión animada. Su uso en este Fanfic es de mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro._

**Nace un Muerto**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

_Fecha de inicio: Lunes 7 de Marzo, 2005; 4:12 pm._

Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente al tiempo que de su boca emanaba suavemente el humo de su cigarrillo. Sostenía enfurecido una botella de ron, dándole de cuando en cuando un trago, manteniéndose indiferente al timbre que desde hacía rato sonaba a la espera de que la puerta fuera abierta para dar paso a la joven de larga cabellera negra.

Y sigues ahí...- Susurró el hombre mirando de manera precisa la entrada. No lograba comprender cómo era que tenía el descaro de volver después de haber causado tanto daño en él... después de haber asesinado a aquella criatura...

El muchacho de cabellera ondulada y ojos encendidos se levantó tembloroso, apretando fuertemente la botella para darle un prolongado trago al licor, sintiendo cómo tal quemaba solapadamente su garganta.

Vete... ¡Vete!- Gritó colérico, aventando la botella hacia la puerta rompiéndola en mil pedazos, derramando el contenido sobre la alfombra.

El timbre había dejado de sonar... por fin silencio, por fin soledad... por fin lo dejaban en paz.

El hombre miró unos segundos la puerta, para luego poner atención a su manchada alfombra a la espera de que esa mujer sí se hubiera marchado.

Una pequeña y entristecida sonrisa se formó en su hosco semblante cuando después de un rato, el silencio sí había perdurado. Con paso lento entró a su recámara y dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la cama de sábanas negras.

_**A veces recuerdo tú imagen**_

_**desnuda en la noche vacía,**_

_**tu cuerpo sin peso se abre,**_

_**y abrazo mi propia mentira.**_

Fueron días... semanas... meses que se habían pasado en un fugaz segundo teniéndola, poseyéndola en cuerpo y alma... era completamente suya. O al menos eso creyó, y aún sabiendo que erraba en sus pensamientos, no quería despertar de su fantasía... de su interminable sueño.

El sueño de ayer en que abrazaba esa silueta tan escurridiza... esa sombra que sin aviso llegaba, que sin aviso se iba, pero que al final siempre le era fiel.

Sueño en donde la protegía, en donde sabía que lo amaba. El mismo sueño de todas las noches que compartían sobre esa misma cama... tantos planes, tantos anhelos y risas, tantos besos hasta caer víctimas de un tierno juego de caricias, teniendo como única y silenciosa testigo a la luna.

Mentirosa...- Murmuró, dándose la vuelta y mirando fijo al cielo raso. Bien sabía que ella nunca mintió, por el contrario era demasiado sincera en su trato tan distante y en sus crueles palabras, pero él la amaba.

_**Así me reanuda la sangre,**_

_**tensando la carne dormida**_

_**mis dedos aprietan amantes,**_

_**un hondo compás de caricias.**_

Si bien su relación nunca había sido socialmente formal, para él sí lo era... Y por un tiempo la creyó magnífica... Tal vez Kikyo parecía fría y silenciosa, pero eso no le quitaba lo maravillosa. Y para él era su todo...

Tan bella en cuerpo, con su larga cabellera espesa y oscura, con la piel pálida y los ojos marrones que reflejaban tanta tranquilidad... Con una voz fría y con una plática directa, con una actitud tan indiferente y a la vez tan bondadosa. Era perfecta... Y si así era¿por qué tal aberración a un ser que ni siquiera logró vislumbrar la luz del sol?

No se había enterado de la manera correcta tal vez. Jamás había sido hombre de lecturas largas, y ella de redacción de cartas. Y sin embargo podría jurar que aquella noche de marzo, tan calurosa como aquel mes en que siempre se quejaba, Kikyo había decidido por fin confesarle todo.

Seguramente escribiendo con una sonrisa feroz en los labios, sonriendo sin llegar a la cruel risa que siempre le acompañaba. Escribiendo con una rapidez digna de su ahora despiadada mirada, con varios tachones y borrones sobre el papel blanco de una libreta que siempre solía llevar en su bolso de cuero negro.

Fehacientemente la duda le había invadido, a la igual que la incredulidad conforme avanzaba en su lectura. Hubo dicha en su interior como pocas veces... un hijo de ella y él... un hijo... ¡Un hijo! La sola idea le parecía maravillosa... tan cierta, tan tierna. Tan maravillosa...

Cuando le volvió a ver al día siguiente, la abrazó como pocas veces, con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, recorriendo en suaves caricias sus hombros. La amaba como a nadie, como a nada... Pero Kikyo no sonreía.

¿Qué sucede¿No te agrada al idea?- Interrogó confundido mientras caminaban por aquella solitaria calle una tarde.

No es eso... –Sonrió de inmediato Kikyo, abrazándose cándida del brazo de Naraku, pero se mantuvo silenciosa, absorta en el caminar calmo que mantenían ambos y en el sol que se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte.

¿Entonces?

...Nada, nada. Está bien, tengamos a este niño.

Y sonrió...

_**Dentro, me quemo por ti,**_

_**me vierto sin tí,**_

_**y nace un muerto.**_

_**Mi mano ahuyentó soledades,**_

_**tomando tu forma precisa,**_

_**la piel que te hice en el aire,**_

_**recibe un temblor de semilla.**_

En ese momento no hubo dudas en él, y no llegó a pensar seriamente en que ella las tuviera.

"Tal vez dude, pero no me dice nada. Así que puedo estar confiado... Kikyo jamás haría daño a algún ser, es demasiado inocente." Había dicho una vez de buen humor a su preocupada hermana Kagura. ¡Qué ciego! Se había mantenido abstraído en sus propios deseos... y aún así...

No debiste hacer eso... – El hombre recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, abrazándola con ahínco, sintiendo de mala gana un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado ya de sus ojos y ahora caían en pequeñísimas gotas sobre las sábanas. Él siempre tan poderoso, tan firme ante toda situación, con todo lo que desease a su alcance... ahora como un pequeño niño temeroso abrazándose a un objeto inanimado y dejándose seducir por el llanto.

Le había subestimado horrorosamente y aquel error tuvo sus consecuencias. Garrafales consecuencias.

Con forme había pasado el tiempo (dos meses para ser exactos) y el vientre de Kikyo lucía ligeramente más abultado, él no cabía en sí de orgullo y de felicidad. Pero mientras él parecía más incrédulo de su suerte, de su inminente alegría y todo indicaba que su amor por aquella mujer crecía; ella se veía más seria, más indiferente a él... Se estaba cansando finalmente de aquel juego que desde un principio había sido meramente carnal para ella.

... Un mes pasó.

Y finalmente hizo lo que él jamás hubiera esperado. Ante su sorpresa, y su inmenso pesar, sabiendo que ella había arriesgado su vida idiota e inmaduramente, había recibido una llamada telefónica de Kikyo. Su tono de voz era alegre, era una alegría increíble y cínica. Conforme ella relataba su atroz acción y él lentamente se derrumbaba, tendido sobre el sofá de su sala, su voz... ¡Aquella voz que tanto amaba! Se iba tornando cruel, con un dejo de satisfacción al percatarse del colosal abatimiento de su interlocutor. Ella, a quien siempre había pensado como tan pura y gentil... Esa apariencia jamás fue cierta... como ahora ese futuro a su lado, en compañía de aquel niño tampoco podría ser cierto. Había abortado al niño... lo había matado sin detenerse a pensar en más, sin preocuparse por nada.

Kikyo tan egoísta...

_**Un quito cansancio me esparce,**_

_**tu imagen se borra enseguida**_

_**me llena una ausencia de hambre**_

_**y un dulce calor de saliva.**_

Naraku limpió ligeramente sus enrojecidos ojos. Estaba cansado... hacía cerca de seis días en que apenas pegaba el ojo, fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo y con una botella de alcohol en mano, que apesadumbras probaba (y que ahora yacía resquebrajada), con el recuerdo de aquel diecinueve de junio y esa conversación telefónica.

El hombre cerró los ojos lentamente, esperaba que la imagen que durante tanto soñó despierto, no aparecería en sus sueños nocturnos...

_**Dentro, me quemo por ti,**_

_**me vierto sin tí,**_

_**y nace un muerto...**_

**Fin**

_Fecha de terminación: Domingo ocho de mayo del 2005, 01:21 am. _

**Dedicatoria:** A **Yami** n.n aunque atrasado por bastante, feliz cumpleaños Claudio! Sé que suena idiota después de que ya tuvimos oportunidad de hablar desde esa fecha, pero de corazón, espero lo pasaras bien. ¡Te quiero mucho amigo! Sé que es posible que el fic no sea precisamente de tu agrado, pero sabes que va con cariño neh?... ¬¬ : mirándolo feo: además de que es mi primer Naraku/Kikyo si es que se puede llamar así. Así que... ojalá lo hayas disfrutado n.n Un beso.

**N/A**

_Un enorme GRACIAS a mi sis **Gaby** por ser la primera en leer este fic y apoyarme en la idea desde que apenas se fue desarrollando en mi cabecita xD Te adoro sis!_

**Un poco confuso probablemente, sobre todo que la pareja no ha sido (según me parece) harto explotada, y queriendo hacer un ligero cambio en cuanto a parejas y temas a tocar se refiere, me decidí por un tema algo crudo y no muy fácil de manejar: el aborto. A sabiendas que todo fue tocado bastante superficial, doy mis razones avergonzada a que no sé mucho sobre el tema y mis conocimientos son prácticamente nulos. Pero supongo que el esfuerzo se vale en estas cosas, así que a los que llegaron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias, sus comentarios o dudas será muy bien recibidos por un review o un correo (Que está en mi profile)**

**De antemano gracias!**

**Nos leemos n.n**

Kuruma Chidori.-


End file.
